Stacey
by Midnight Lark
Summary: Stacey is Jake Sulley's step-daughter. All hell breaks loose when she comes to Pandora to find her fathers "dead" body. What happens when she finds love on Pandora? full summary inside. First avatar fic, pls be nice!


**Hey guys this is my first avatar fic, so please be nice. The basic idea is that Jake's step-daughter comes to Pandora to try and find Jakes body then runs away when she finds out what really happend to Jake, but she ends up falling in love with a na'vi man, Tun'kay. Will Stacey be able to live a life with her love, or will she have to live? Will she ever forgive Jake? read to find out!**

I sat quietly as the plane landed on the beautiful green grass. Besides the pilot and two other passengers, I was the only one on the plane. One of the passengers was a man, the other was another women, like me. The man was short with dark black skin. His head was shaved, and his eyes were a dark brown. The women had fair, pale white skin, long fire red hair and large green eyes. I wondered what they thought when they saw me. They saw a 23 year old girl with sun kissed skin and long golden blonde hair with blue eyes shining. Did they think that I was an idiot going way in over her head? I hoped not.

The pilot turned to us, and motioned for us to stay inside. The he put on a mask and walked into the Pandora atmosphere. Why was I on another planet? To find his body. To find my fathers, well stepfathers, body. My mom had only been married to him for a year before he left for Pandora. My stepfather and I had become super close before he left. I had to find his body, I just had to.

The pilots head popped back in the plane. He motioned for us to pull on the air masks. We all grabbed them and pulled them over our heads. The man was the first one out of the plane followed closely followed by the red head. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the plane.

It was beautiful. There were plants and flowers and trees and life. Nothing like the dying planet that was earth. I was in awe. Nothing was more amazing than this. I heard a screech and looked up. A banshee like creature, an Ikran, landed before us. A blue woman leapt off of its back. She looked at us and drew her bow, fitting it with an arrow.

"_What are you doing here?' _she hissed in the native language of the Na'vi. I didn't understand what she had said, but the pilot did.

"_Are you Cheer'An? The daughter of the chief?"_ The pilot replied to her question with another question. The women froze, and for the first time I got a good look at her.

She had one long black braid down her back and the rest of her straight black hair sat at her chin. Her large eyes were yellow and her face was marked with tiger like dark blue stripes. On her hand, there were five fingers. For an alien creature, she was quite pretty.

'_Why must you know who I am?" _she spoke.

'_The humans here wish to speak with the chief of your clan; they want to ask him if they can reclaim the bodies of their loved ones who were lost in the war." _She looked at the pilot and hissed loudly. I guessed that something he had said had made her upset. I looked at my flight companions. They appeared to be as lost as I was in this conversation. The Na'vi turned to us.

"Why you come here? Why you try ruin Eywa? Why you kill people?" she shrieked at us in broken English.

"Why?!?!" she shouted again when we didn't answer her.

Another shriek was heard from above. We looked up. A huge yellow and red creature descended from the sky. A toruk if I remembered correctly. It landed beside the ikran. It was so terrifying, I wanted to scream and ran away, but I couldn't show fear, I had to be strong.

The male Na'vi jumped off of the toruk. He walked over to the female.

"_Cheer'an, what's happening, and what did you do to your hair!" _The female looked down.

"_Sorry dad."_

"_Who helped you?"_

"_Bellrose"_

The male sighed and looked at the female.

"_Your 15, bonded with an ikran, and you had to get your 10 year old sister to help you destroy your beautiful hair? What's next? Are you going to get your 3 year old brother, San'om, to help you with something?"_

"_I'm sorry dad, please forgive me?"_ The female sniffed, holding tears in. The male placed his hand on the females shoulder.

"_Fine, just good luck explaining this to your mother"_

The male turned to us.

"Who are you?" he asked us in perfect English. The red head spoke first.

"I'm Angie." She said softly. The man spoke next.

"I'm Darren" he said. The Na'vi looked at me.

"I'm Stacey" I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I looked at Angie and Darren, they said nothing. I stepped forward.

"We're here to find the bodies of our loved ones who perished here. I'm here to fins the body of my stepfather, Jake Sulley."

The Na'vi male froze. He looked at me.

"I'm Jake Sulley" he said.

I turned to stare at him.

"My step-father died a long time ago in a war against the na'vi, they killed him!" I yelled, unable to control my emotions. The one saying that he was my stepfather.

"Stacey, its me. Its a long story, but you have to trust me, please." he whispered. Then I saw his eyes. They may have been a different colour but they had the same look in them that my stepfather had. I shook my head.

"Get the hell away from me you backstabbing bastard!" I cried, then ran into the pandorian forest.

**So please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for improvments please let me know!**

**Midnight Lark**


End file.
